beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornholio
.]] The Great Cornholio is the Alter-ego of Beavis in the animated show Beavis and Butt-Head. When Beavis consumes large quantities of sugar, and other stimulants, he will begin to exhibit symptoms of convulsions, and gazing crosseyed at his own fist. When a spanish sounding word is spoken or mentioned, Beavis undergoes what appears to be a total personality change, and transforms into Cornholio. He also showed up in Beavis and Butt-Head Do America When Beavis turns into Cornholio, he will raise his forearms in a 90-degree angle next to his chest, pull his shirt over his head, and then begin to yell or scream erratically, producing a stream of gibberish and strange noises, his eyes wide. Cornholio tends to wander aimlessly while reciting “I am the Great Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!” in an odd phoney Spanish accent. Sometimes Beavis will momentarily talk normally before resuming the persona of Cornholio. Once his Cornholio episode is over, Beavis usually has no memory of what happened. In the guise of Cornholio, Beavis becomes a successful beat poet (Buttniks), and in Vaya Con Cornholio he is deported to Mexico after wrongfully being subjected to immigration detention by an agent of the INS. During his detention the agent and his superior attempt to make sense of the gibberish that is Cornholio, going so far as to look up the definition of "bunghole." In that same episode, he claims to be from Lake Titicaca, but when asked where it was, he responded with "Nicaragua", despite the fact that Lake Titicaca is in Peru/Bolivia. Cornholio in 2011 reboot Cornholio's return to television is also his most recent appearance (Holy Cornholio), in which he is believed to be the reincarnated form of a recently dead cult leader (Butt-Head is also thought to be a prophet), with the result that toilet paper is presented in large quantities as an offering to Cornholio, and both Beavis and Butt-Head almost score (in the end, Beavis passes on cult leadership to Stewart, who ends up doing the very thing Beavis and Butt-Head came so close to achieving). Appearances The Great Cornholio Buttniks Beavis and Butt-head Do America Bungholio: The Lord of Harvest (Butt-O-Ween) Vaya Con Cornholio Holy Cornholio Quotes *Cornholio: "I am Cornholio! You will name you baby Bungholio! Is he an albino? Holio Bungholio... will be albino... and a gringo...." *(Cornholio picks up a spatula) Would you like a spatula? For your bunghole? *''(Cornholio looking at a picture of Nixon)'' Are you threatning me!? *''(Stewardess mentions chicken piccata)'' Cornholio: "Piccata? Titikaka! I am the great Cornholio! I need piccata for my bunghole!" *Stewardess: "You'll have to wait your turn, sir." *Cornholio: "Are you threatening me!? My bungole will not wait!" *Cornholio: "In this lobby, will there be T.P.? For my bunghole?" *Cornholio: "Have you seen my Bunghole? My people; we are without Bungholes..." *Cornholio: "Do you have T.P. for my bunghole? I would hate for my holio to get polio." *Cornholio: "I am the great Cornholio! Would you like to see my portfolio? I have a portfolio in my bunghole, with my óleo!" *Cornholio:'' ''I am the great Cornholio! I'm a gringo!' *Cornholio: I am Cornholio! (Whoa! Hm heh... that was cool) I need T.P. for my bunghole! Come out with your pants down! *Cornholio: Habla, blah blah blah blah blah, espanol for my bunghole... *Immigration officer: Hey you, habla espanol? *Cornholio: Espanol? Es bunghole! Habla, blah habla, habla habla, habla bunghole... *Cornholio: "You do not want to face the wrath of my bunghole!!!" *Cornholio: "Run as you may! You cannot escape...the Almighty Bunghole!" *Cornholio: "I have no bunghole!" *Cornholio: "Nicaragua....aqua for my bunghole.....arriba..." *Cornholio: "Do not make my bunghole angry!... You have any holio?" *Cornholio: "The principal! He will give me TP! I would hate for my bungholio to get polio....Where I come from, we have no bunghole." *Cornholio: "Would you like to see me bunghole?" *Cornholio explaining at immigration office where he comes from: "Lake Titicaca.....Nicaragua! Aqua! For my bunghole...." (though lake Titicaca is between Peru and Bolivia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lake_Titicaca) *Cornholio: "Stigmatatata from lake Titicaca!" *Cornholio at immigration officer: "You can take me, but you cannot take my bunghole.... For I have no bunghole...." *Cornholio: "The streets will flow with the blood of the non-believers..." * Videos http://www.youtube.com/v/V1X657d0Dwo" Category:Characters